


Weeping to the Trees

by TheEvilHina



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Morality, M/M, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilHina/pseuds/TheEvilHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At what point in life do we stop being human and become the creature we all love to hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping to the Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **ATTENTION:**  
>  There are warnings in the end notes that can be considered spoilers, but **CAN BE TRIGGERS** please look at them if you need to.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Logan smells the best scent he had ever smelled before and tracked it to its owner Charles Xavier who is a college student at Oxford. From then on Logan follows him, waiting for the right time to reveal himself and make Charles his mate.**
> 
>  
> 
> Logan in wolf form:  
> http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8339/8246259882_bf8cb56326_b.jpg (Color and appearance)  
> http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/2/2a/Sam_wolf_form.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100412183936 (size comparison)
> 
> Eluned (The Spirit of the Forest):  
> http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/126/8/2/forest_spirit_by_rafunsel-d64c01y.jpg  
> Appearance as a deer.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/00/4e/14/004e140e421a02c135ac2510e4bbf952.jpg  
> Appearance as a humanoid.
> 
> Nymphs:  
> http://th04.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2012/132/5/9/wood_nymph_by_newmand-d4zh0wg.jpg  
> What one might look like, though they of course all look different.
> 
> Victor Creed is Alpha by the way, I just don't think a character tag is needed for it.
> 
> This was also largely inspired by Princess Mononoke which I recently rewatched. Though the plot is a lot different and more sketchy, the presence is definitely there.
> 
> Creatures within this fic (you will get to see them in the second chapter) are largely inspired by the drawings in the Cthulhu Wars Digital Art Book, which you can download and look at yourself here:  
> https://petersengames.com/download/cthulhu-wars-digital-art-book/

What is it to be human? Kindness? Cruelty? Is it something that they create or is it something that just is? They were all animals a long time ago, no more than a dog in intelligence, yet they sit upon a high horse and condemn the "inferior" to servitude. I was once a human too, but I am something else now. I do not subjugate or belittle those below me, it is all a simple hierarchical system that we fall into through instinct. Morality and Ethics are meaningless, it is live or die, it is kill or be killed. There is no good or bad there is only me and my enemy. 

They do not understand me and I don’t care to understand them. I see them every full moon, hiding in their homes hoping and praying for my guidance like I am one of their gods. I hear their voices in my ears, I hear them abandon themselves every month so they can just live one more night, so they can see their precious sun one more time. Pointless, everything they do is pointless.

I sound like I hate them and maybe I do, a little bit inside of me that is still human, holding a grudge against the weak. As a whole, though, I do not hate humanity. No it is something far worse that I feel for them on a deep level far surpassing anything I can ever remember feeling before. I pity them deep inside my heart, inside my soul.

In the early days of my inhabitants of Oxford, back when it had first been founded and humanity was on the brink of destruction by forces they could never understand. Back when the forest expanded miles north, south, east and west and wasn’t the copse it was today. Back when Eluned’s presence was bigger than mine and her nymphs were an army. So long ago, so very long ago, the humans tried to kill me like the others. They stabbed me with their spears and looked into my eyes with so much hate that I almost abandoned them. Eluned was the only thing that stopped me. I chased the Creatures from my territory, ignored the humans who hid in their homes that were no more than straw huts and lived. I lived in my home at the heart of the trees with Eluned as my neighbor and nymphs as the caretakers. The humans were no more than tenants, here only for as long as I allowed them to be. 

In the end, I am not a cruel wolf. I do not harass them with my presence or attempt to control them as other Guardians have in the past. I do not stray past my duty as a protector, though they seem to believe it is them I am protecting. I keep the humans around for only two reasons; 1) they amuse me, keep me entertained in the long moments between moon cycles. I watch them with human eyes some nights, with their alcohol on my lips and their strange clothes on my body. They fight, they mate, they enjoy life and they squander it, but they seem to love doing it in amusing ways. 2) Humans taste disgusting. I had never tasted something that made me feel like I was going to retch out my organs. Even the taste of my own kin (Pack, their betrayal, the taste of blood on my tongue, the howls of pain in my ears) hadn’t made such an impression on my body. I remembered the first and only time the taste had passed my lips, thousands of years ago when the confusion of the change wiped away Before and left only After and my Alpha. I remember the tribe Alpha and I had wiped from the planet, I remembered Alpha devouring their organs and drinking eagerly from their blood. I remember him telling me to drink and I’ve regretted it ever since. 

Eluned says that one day I will find a way to love them as she does, like a mother to her children, unconditionally and without merit. That is one of the few times I actively disagree with her on. Her words are soft and sweet, but I know her pain. I see the look in her eyes every time they cut down a tree, killing another one of her children. I feel the pain too, having watched over the years as the seemingly immortal nymphs that would crawl across my fur and pet my head when I slept, slowly disappearing from existence. They are forever projected as teenagers, hundreds of Creatures that were neither Neutrals nor Guardians. Beings that follow in my paw prints every full moon and pick off the remnants of shadow and blood that were left from the Creatures in my teeth. Like little remoras swimming alongside of me, giggling like schoolgirls, hiding sharp fangs and razor-like talons that could cut through steel. 

It is not to say that the humans are the only things that kill us. Kill them. Creatures flock from all over the world, destroying everything they touch, causing it to melt away like ice under the sun. Purple-black slime follow in their footsteps and animals run far from where they may come. I protect the forest from them and I protect Eluned and the nymphs from the humans. But inherently it is all selfish desire, territorial inclinations that root me to my old den and milk away the last shreds of my “humanity”. 

The forest is dying, I can sense it every day when I look into Eluned’s eyes. Creatures flock at the edges of our home and the humans destroy it from the inside out. The only thing keeping us alive was the nymphs protecting the inner sanctum where we reside. I will walk through the streets of Oxford and kill intruders and I will run along our borders every day till the day they finally emerge through the trees. I will fight like the warrior I am and kill as many as I can before I die, before they overwhelm my body. They will devour my heart and my skeleton will turn to stone just like my brothers and sisters before me. Just like Alpha, whose remains are displayed for the world to see in the center of Oxford like a trophy they don’t deserve, like they have for over twelve hundred years.

I await for the crippling disappointment of defeat, but I will not beg like the humans. When the moons sets for me for the final time so will it set for thousands of others just like me.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will consist of a Prologue, long chapter, then an epilogue. I'm still heavily working on everything, but I hope to get everything finished in time for the deadline.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Cannibalism  
> Sexual Assault (Not related to Logan/Charles)  
> References to Mpreg  
> Knotting  
> Graphic Gore  
> Minor Character Death  
> Temporary Character Death  
> Dubious Consent  
> Some Body Horror


End file.
